


If You Want It. Come and Get It. For Crying Out Loud.

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinking, Happy Ending in the End, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: “Robert. It’s me.  I went out to a bar tonight with Adam.  I’m sure Victoria told you.  I got drunk. I flirted with a guy, and then I kissed him. "Aaron goes out with Adam to a Bar.





	1. Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if, in the reveal, they took a week break between Aaron telling Robert to leave and then asking him some questions. Enjoy!

Aaron’s fingers vibrated on the bar as he stood in the club. His blue eyes traveled around the room settling on Adam who danced among the throng of people on the dance floor. Adam raised his arm in the air to call Aaron over. He shook his head at him turning towards the bar. His hands gripping his pint of beer. He looked down at the amber liquid before raising his glass to his lips. His eyes closing as he drank. 

_It was empty._  
_My beautiful husband wasn’t there anymore_

Aarons' eyes snapped open as he downed the lowered his drink back down to the bar top. His chest felt tight as Roberts' voice vibrated through his soul. He hadn’t seen him in a week. He got updates from Adam and Victoria. Texts he pretended not to care about but held onto to read whenever he was down. Reaching into his pocket he searched for his phone, his fingers grazing his cold wedding ring. He had taken it off in a fit of rage but couldn’t part with it, keeping it on him at all times. 

He set his fingers onto the ring before grabbing this phone. Clicking on his messages, he read through them for what felt like the millionth time. 

_Victoria_  
Robert is with me. I don’t know what happened, but Robert is with me. Just so you know. 

_Adam_  
Oi! Robert just took my head off. Talk to your husband already! 

_Victoria_  
He isn’t sleeping. I got him to eat. Have you eaten yet? 

_Adam_  
We are going out. You and Me. Eight o’clock. NO is not an option. 

Aaron stared down at his phone. His eyes focused on Victoria’s one message. Robert wasn’t sleeping. 

_I couldn’t sleep in our bed without you._

Robert wavering voice vibrated through. Aaron's eyes closed in response. 

“Hey. I know this music sucks. No reason to cry about it.” 

Aarons' eyes opened at the interruption. He quickly wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve as he looked over at him. The stranger leaned easily against the bar, his long fingers curled around a scotch glass. His shaggy brown hair fell over his brown eyes. 

“It’s pretty bad.” Aaron forced himself to say looking back down at his beer. He could sense the stranger come closer. 

“What’s wrong?” the stranger asked. 

Aaron looked up into his eyes. His brown eyes soft, trying to read Aarons blue. Aaron felt himself staring before breaking eye contact. “Nothing’s wrong.” He gruffly said picking up his beer and chugging it down. Out of the corner of Aarons' eyes, he could see the stranger sigh and take a sip of his scotch. Aaron sat the empty glass back down on the bar and shoved his hands into his pockets. His left hand automatically finding his ring. 

_She means nothing to me._  
_I slept with her._  
_She got pregnant._

Aaron felt anger grow in the pit of his stomach. 

“Looks like you don’t have a drink.” The stranger asked, trying again. 

Aaron looked over at him. “You better fix that real quick.” 

The stranger gave him an easy smile as he flagged down the bartender. Aaron watched him order deciding it was time he had some fun too. 

The stranger placed Aaron new pint in front of him. “I’m Roger.”

“Aaron.” 

***

“Where do you hail from Aaron?” Roger asked taking a sip of his drink. 

Aaron, four pints in now, smiled at him. “Emmerdale,” Aaron said as he leaned in closer towards Roger. 

“Stopped there once for a quick bite to eat. Some bloke was arguing with a small brunette.” Roger told Aaron, a wide smile on his face. 

Aaron laughed. “That would be Marlon and Victoria.” 

Roger moved in closer. “I wish I met you. I bet you would have looked good in that chef uniform.” 

I bet you would look good in a suit. 

Aaron shook his head to clear out Robert’s voice. “Buy me an another pint, and I’ll tell you about my time as a local mechanic.” 

Roger winked at him as he flagged down the bartender once more. 

_Dirty little grease monkey._

Aaron shushed Robert’s voice out loud. The music too loud for Roger to hear him. 

***

Eight pints in and Aaron was feeling no pain or Robert’s voice. He wasn’t sure if they were one in the same at this point. Roger had gotten closer to Aaron. Their voices hushed in conversation.  
“You have beautiful eyes,” Roger whispered into Aaron’s ear. He cold feel himself blush at the compliment. 

“Hey! What’s going on here.” Adam yelled as he bounced up to the bar, an empty bottle in his hand. Aaron pushed Roger away as he turned to face Adam who was giving both of them a tight smile. 

“This is Roger,” Aaron told Adam. Adam leaned forward and waved a hello at Roger. As he leaned back, he gave Aaron a pointed look. The three stood in silence. 

“What are you doing?” Adam leaned in to whisper into Aarons' ear. He looked over at Adam giving him a sneer in return. 

“Ok. I guess I’m going back. Do you two want to dance?” Adam asked, knowing Aarons answer. 

“I don’t dance.” 

“Come on it could be fun!” Roger said grabbing Aarons hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. 

_We aren’t dancing._  
_What do you call this?_  
_Uh. Standing._

“I don’t want to dance,” Aaron said through gritted teeth. He pulled his hand from Roger and leaned back against the bar. Adam gave a smile at Roger before walking off, his infectious laughter ringing over the music into Aarons' ear. 

The one voice Aaron had managed to push down came roaring back. Like it was being held down and was now free, angry at the thought he was gone at all. 

_I know._  
_You aren’t on your own anymore._  
_I love you Aaron and I can’t see you suffer anymore._

“Dancing is overrated anyway,” Roger said breaking through Roberts' voice. 

Aaron looked up at him. He could see Rogers mouth moving but couldn’t hear the words. Taking a final chug of his pint, he turned towards him, placed his hands on Rogers' chest and pushed him towards the dark back of the club. “I have a better idea.” 

Aaron had pushed him against the wall. His lips hovering over Rogers. For a split second, Aaron faltered. 

“What am I doing?” he muttered. 

_We slept together._  
_She got pregnant._

Before Roger could answer Aarons question, he fused his lips onto his. Aaron waited for that rush he normally got, but it never came. He could feel his lips taste the scotch Roger had been nursing all night. Aaron went to bit his lip when Roger pulled back slightly. 

“That hurts,” Roger said softly. 

Aaron gave a smile of apology before moving back in. Roger gripped his shoulders, his large hands feeling foreign on his body. This grip rough and hard on Aarons' shoulders. Aaron kept going, wincing at the pressure. Aaron pushed into the kiss harder tiring to find that thrill that always built up inside of him. He forced the feeling, closing his eyes tighter, he pretended to feel the warmth. Starting with his toes and growing upwards, Rogers grip seemed to soften as the heat made it up to Aarons' shoulders. That scotch taste lessened and was replaced by a sweet coffee that filled his mouth. 

_Aaron._ He heard a familiar moan.  
_I want you._ _Only you._  
_She doesn’t come close. No one comes close._

Aaron felt his heart beat faster. Roger’s hands moved to cradle Aarons' face. 

_I told you I wanted you on your own._  
_I love you._  
_If I lost you…_  
_My beautiful husband._  
_My Aaron._  
_Mr. Sugden._  
_Aaron…_  
_Aaron…._  
_Aaron…_  
_I love you._

“Robert.” Aaron moaned into Rogers' mouth. 

Everything came crashing down around him. The warmth. Gone. The thrill. Gone. Rogers tight hands reappeared but around his face now. Aaron pulled away from Rogers' lips. Taking a breath and pushed himself away. 

“No. No. No.” Aaron muttered as he turned and walked away. He ignored Rogers pleas for Aaron to come back. He just kept walking till he was out the front door of the club. 

***

Adam found Aaron. He was sitting on the curb, head down, staring at something in his open palm. As Adam got closer, he could see it was his wedding ring. 

“Are you ok?” Adam asked sitting down next to him. 

Aarons eyes never left the ring. “He is an asshole. A complete asshole. He is bossy. He lashes out so easily. He only thinks of himself. He gets away with everything…”

“Not this time.” Adam interrupted. Aaron looked up at his best friend. “You know he still wears his ring.” 

Aaron smiled. “I’m sure he does. Even though he is an asshole, I love him. I love the bones of him. He is soft. He can read me like a book. He always needs to hold me close. He said it grounds him. I know that he would go to the ends of the earth for me and has. He wants to protect me. He won’t protect himself but me, he would do anything for me. He loves me.” 

“What happened?” Adam asked. 

“Kissing Roger was the best mistake,” Aaron told Adam. Aaron picked up his ring from his palm and gently pushed it back where it was meant to be. Safety on his ring finger on his left hand. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Better.” Aaron stared at the ring. The metal warm against his skin. 

“What now?” Adam asked.

“Time to go home.” 

Adam nodded as he got up to call for a cab. Aaron watched him as he walked away. He peered down at his ring, feeling a sense of calm come over him. He pushed back into his pockets to retrieve his phone, pulling up his contacts. His fingers grazing over Roberts name before pushing down. He raised the phone to his ear. 

It rang five times before the voicemail message come through the phone. 

“You have reached Robert Sugden. I’m not able to answer the phone right now but leave a message, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks.” 

**BEEP**

“Robert. It’s me. I went out to a bar tonight with Adam. I’m sure Victoria told you. I got drunk. I flirted with a guy, and then I kissed him. This isn’t revenge. How could it be? All I could see and hear was you. I can’t get rid of you. You are in here. You are in my heart. I can’t shut that off. Maybe I don’t want to. Time for you to come home, Mr. Dingle. It’s time for us to fight.”


	2. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is Roberts side. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Robert leaned against the kitchen counter, his green eyes struggling to focus on the toaster in front of him. He was making some toast, hoping that would satisfy Victoria’s need for him to eat. He slowly closed his eyes, his body going limp.

  
_Married Robert! We are married!_  
_Poor Robert. Couldn’t sleep alone._  
_Get out. GET OUT!_

  
**POP**

  
The toaster threw the bread into the air, waking Robert up from his nightmare. He took a few steady breaths before grabbing the hot toast and throwing it onto his plate. He signed and brought the toast over to the living room where he was flipping through the channels on the television. Placing the plate down onto the coffee table, he noticed his phone flashing. Curious, he picked it up.

  
_Husband Voicemail_  
Robert felt his heart stop. His breathing slowed as his eyes traveled over the words on his phone screen.

  
Aaron called.

  
He moved his finger over the message and pressed down, hitting the speaker button. He took a deep breath and hit play.

  
**BEEP**

  
_Robert. It’s Aaron. I went to a bar tonight with Adam. I got drunk. Flirted with a guy. Kissed him._

  
Robert paused the voicemail. His hand was shaking.

  
Aaron kissed another man?

  
Aaron kissed another man.

  
He called to tell him he kissed another man.

  
Robert felt his head start to throb. Right behind the eyes. He closed them in frustration as his mind flashed to Aaron. Aaron and his bright blue eyes traveling up and down his body stopping at his lips. Giving this sly smile before being pulled by his hips, sometimes gentle usually frenzied and passionate kisses. Robert could feel his body burn in the only way Aaron could make him burn. Aaron pulls away, and Robert sees it clearer. The man kissing Aaron wasn’t him. It was someone else making him smile. It was someone else making him happy. It wasn’t him. Aaron wasn’t with him.He flopped down onto the couch. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to settle himself down.

  
Jealous. Like he has the right to be jealous.

  
Who was he to be jealous after what he put Aaron through? Currently putting him through. It is not over now. No walking away. Robert knew Aaron was right. There is a baby. He will never be free of his mistake.

  
Aaron should move on. Forget he ever existed. It would be hard, but he knew Aaron would move on. He had to move on. He felt his body burn in the worst way possible. Taking a deep breath, he let his head drop as he got control over his emotions. He squeezed his eyes tight as he forced himself to grow cold. He pictured ice filling his body starting with his toes. Growing slowly up his long giraffe-like legs. Running up his chest, up his neck finally reaching his head where the ice blocked out the last remaining memories of Aaron smiling at him, his arms wrapped around his body, his beard rubbing against his face as he kisses him in the morning. All replaced with ice.

  
Cold.

  
Dead.

  
Robert looked up. His headache subsiding.

  
“I have to get out of here.”

  
***

  
Victoria carried three David’s bags up the walk to her house. She had purposely bought all the ingredients to their mother’s lasagna. She decided their mother’s recipe will get Robert to more than toast. She juggled the bags to open the door. As she walked through she saw Robert packing the small duffle bag, he showed up with that fateful night.

  
“What are you doing?” Victoria asked. Robert stopped short giving Victoria a practiced easy smile.

  
“Good. You are home. I’m heading out.” Robert told her his voice cold and smooth. Victoria felt herself smile.

  
“You and Aaron are going to work it out?” Victoria asked as she placed the groceries on the kitchen table.

  
Robert let out a hollow laugh. “No. I’m heading to London. I have a few friends there I need to catch up with.”

  
Victoria felt her smile fall as fast as her heart. “What are you going on about?”

  
Robert threw his last shirt into the bag before zipping it. “I’ll call when I get there. Thanks, Vic. I owe you one.”

  
Victoria crossed her arms and walked to block the front door. “What about Aaron?” Victoria questioned, noting the flash in her brother’s green eyes before they dulled again.

  
“It’s over. Like I said, this was never a love story. I was kidding myself thinking it was.”

Victoria’s mouth fell open. Robert walked towards reaching around her to open the door.

  
“Oi. You aren’t going anywhere.” Victoria bellowed grabbing Roberts arm. Startled at her outburst, he let himself be lead away from the door and back to the couch. “Start from the beginning,” Victoria demanded as she pushed Robert down onto the couch.

  
“It’s over,” Robert said as he pushed himself up off the couch just to be pushed back down by Victoria’s hand.

  
“Was Aaron here?”

  
Robert stayed silent.

  
“Did he say it was over?”

  
Robert stayed silent.

  
Victoria leaned down and stared her brother in the face. Robert stared back at her. “Tell me.” Victoria hissed at him.

  
Robert sighed as he dug into his coat pocket for his phone. He clocked onto his voicemail and shoved the phone into Victoria’s face. She grabbed the phone and stood up straight. Clicked on the voicemail from Aaron and put the phone to her ear to listen.

  
Robert shifted on the couch placing his hands under his thighs. Victoria listened as a smile grew on her face.

“He wants you home!” Victoria exclaimed. Robert looked at her confused. “Why are you running?”

  
“What are you talking about?” Robert said.

  
“Did you not listen to the whole message?”

  
Robert looked at her blankly.

  
“Idiot,” Victoria told him as she hit the speaker button and replayed the message. Robert’s eyes growing wide.

  
****

  
“Well?” Victoria asked as she unpacked the groceries. Robert sat there. His eyes trained on his phone in front of him.

  
“Well, what?” Robert whispered. He could feel some warmth in his toes breaking his self-imposed cold.

  
“Are you going over?” Victoria asked turning with her hands on her hips.

  
Robert looked up before answering. “No.”

  
“NO!” Victoria yelled walking over to stand in front of Robert. He sat back against the cushions on the couch.

  
He gently shook his head as he bit his bottom lip. “He deserves better Vic. He can’t keep running back to me.”

  
Victoria was taken aback by her brother's honesty.

  
“Aaron…he deserves everything. He is a kind, beautiful, and loving man. He shouldn’t waste that on a person like me.”

  
“You don’t deserve love?” Victoria asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Robert.

  
“No. Not after what I’ve done or have done.” Robert admitted.

  
“It was a mistake. You were hurt, drunk thought your marriage was over.”

  
“Don’t excuse my bad behavior on drinking,” Robert said sadly.

  
Victoria studied Robert for a moment. “You don’t remember, do you?”

  
Robert looked at her confused. “That’s not the point.”

  
“I was there that night Rebecca went running out of the pub. She had half a drink tops. You had…” Victoria trailed off.

  
Robert got a far off look in his eyes. Victoria waiting patiently for his answer.

  
“It was a full bottle when I started,” Robert mumbled. The warmth once growing in his toes turned icy once again.

  
“That alone Robert…”

  
“We aren’t talking about that. I am in the wrong. I take full responsibility!” Robert yelled, making Victoria take a mental step back.

  
“Fine. I’ll drop this, for now. Doesn’t change anything. You love Aaron. He loves you. You both deserve to be happy. Fight for it!”

  
“Not that easy,” Robert mumbled. “I’m a terrible person. I have lied, cheated….” Robert trailed off, holding off on the killed part. He feels his heart grow colder at the thought. Katie. He had loved her once too.  
  
“I can’t change who I am inside.”

  
_You ruin everything you touch!_

  
Robert wrapped his arms around his body at the sound of his father's words. They have been echoing in his head since he was a teenager. They used to fuel him to be cold and heartless. After all, that was all he was good for, right?

  
“You have changed so much since moving back. I see it every day. You would do anything for your family. I’ve seen you do it! You smile more. A real smile. You want to be a better man for Aaron.”

  
“I doubt dad sees it that way,” Robert said out loud. His mouth snapped shut, and his eyes grew wide. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. He only said it to combat the overwhelming warmth growing again inside himself.

  
“Dad? Dad loved you.”

  
“Yeah, he did. I’m just…let it go.” Robert fumbled getting Victoria’s attention.

  
“What about dad?”

  
“Not now. Someday. Not now.”

  
“Spill.”

  
Robert looked down at the ground, his mind racing. He always expected to do this with Aaron next to him. He pictured his fingers intertwined with Aarons as the warmth he has been pushing down appeared in his hand. He imagined Aaron again, sitting next to him. His kind blue eyes reassuring him. Robert wrapped his arm around his arm, holding on for dear life. His arm felt warmer at the thought.

 

_I mean it. I love you._  
_I never stopped._

  
Robert felt all that warmth he has been fighting explode in his body. Aarons words echoing in his ears.

  
“Robert?”

  
“I was…I was fifteen. Dad had hired a new farm hand. I was interested…”

  
***

  
“Dad was embarrassed?” Victoria asked, her tone soft.

  
“He wasn’t planning on walking in any parades.” Robert quipped.

  
“It was a different time. Back then. People weren’t as open to differences as they are today.” Victoria said, tears forming in her eyes. Robert reached for Victoria’s hands, squeezing them for reassurance.

  
“Dad was embarrassed to have a son like me. Different. I’ve accepted that” Robert paused as he brushed away some stray tears from Victoria’s cheek, “I’m accepting that.”

  
“He loved you. Every part of you. I know it.” Victoria whispered.

  
“He loved you. He loved Andy. That is good enough.” Robert muttered.

  
Victoria squeezed Robert’s hands.

  
“I love you. Andy loves you. Aaron loves you. That is all you need. Regardless of what dad, Chrissie, Lawrence or even Rebecca have said before. You have changed. You deserve to be happy too. You deserve to love and be loved.” Victoria told him her voice reassuring as she looked Robert in the eyes.

  
Robert took in what she said, that warmth that exploded in his body refusing to leave. He couldn’t help himself though; he had to say it. “What if, Aaron chances his mind. Rebecca is still here. What if he decides he can’t do it?” Robert said, his jaw clenching at the thought. Secretly in his head, the last thought popped into his mind.

  
_What if I end up having to survive without the love of my life? What if I end up alone?_

  
“You two will have bad and good days. As long as you two are together, you will have to fight.” Victoria answered as she let go of Roberts' hands.

  
“I want to keep talking about dad but not tonight. I’m going to need a pint or two to go on.” Robert joked feebly earning a small smile from Victoria.

  
“Are you going over?”

  
Robert paused and looked down at his hands. “Can I think about it?”

  
“I’ll make dinner. Then we can go from there.”

  
Robert smiled as Victoria stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

  
“So, I’m making mom's lasagna tonight. I know it seems random, but I want you to eat. You know, food?” Victoria prattled on as Robert looked at his hands again. His wedding band catching his attention. It stood out, shining brightly against his finger. He ran a finger over it. He smiled as he turned to look at Victoria in the kitchen.

  
“…I found if you add a particular type of egg you get a better paste! Right, Robert? Robert?” Victoria turned around and saw that the couch was empty. Robert was gone.

  
***

  
“Vic? Slow down. What? London? Why is he going to London?” Aaron yelled into his phone as he searched for his keys. Victoria had called him in a panic, hoping Robert had come home. Aaron found his keys and ran out the front door his phone still pushed against his ear.

  
He slammed the front door closed, his eyes settling on a figure strolling down the front walk of The Mill.

  
“Goodnight Vic,” Aaron said hanging up his phone.

  
“Hey,” Robert said stopping short.

  
“Hey,” Aaron answered back. Aarons' eyes looked Robert over slowly. Robert could feel the insides of his body burn. That glowing burn that made him feel alive.

  
“I love you,” Aaron told him moving closer to Robert.

  
Robert let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Still?”

  
Aaron nodded.

  
“I love you more,” Robert said bridging the gap between them.

  
“I’m ready to fight for you and with you, Mr. Sugden.”


End file.
